Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device, and, in particular, to a dynamic data distribution method in a private network and an associated electronic device.
Description of the Related Art
With recent advances in technology, portable devices have become more and more popular. Currently, a portable device may have at least one connectivity technology, e.g. Bluetooth, Wifi, etc., to connect to other electronic devices, thereby forming a network. However, if a user wants to obtain information about the services of other electronic devices in the network, he has to turn on many connectivity modules of his portable device for discovering services provided by other electronic devices, and it will quickly drain the battery power of his portable device. In addition, not all portable devices have rich connectivity technology for each service, and the number of connection channels is also limited. Thus, it will result in a poor user experience due to short battery life and limited services.
Accordingly, there is demand for a dynamic data distribution method in a private network and an associated electronic device to address the aforementioned issues.